It's Hitsuzen's Way
by cookietastic101
Summary: Yuko grants a girl's wish that requires Watanuki and Domeki. She wishes for them to be chained for a fortnight. Bet you're gonna like what you'll read when Watanuki and Domeki * gasp!* will try to sleep together, shower curtain and all.
1. Chapter 1

It's Hitsuzen's Way…

I do not own xxxHolic, and probably never will…

Yuko was drinking sake( as usual) when Watanuki, along with Domeki stormed in the room Yuko was lazily doing transactions.

" Why are you here Watanuki? Ahhhhhhhh, I get it! You wanna pour me more sake and work overtime right?" Yuko said as Watanuki's eyes filled with rage. As he got steam pouring out his ears, he angrily shouted " YOU PLAY A TRICK ON US AND YOU JUST WANNA FORCE ME TO POUR SAKE?! YOU ARE CRAZY YUKO!" He then raised his arms in the air, and surprisingly, along with Domeki's.

" Why are you getting so mad at me Watanuki? You still remember what I'm capable of, right? Or have you forgotten that I am the one who will be removing your cursed spirit vision, in 2 months… this will have to be recorded" she mumbled as she got a piece of paper " Makona!!! Please bring me 2 more bottles of sake! Oh, and don't forget the ceremonial cloth! ... We have a lot of preparations Watanuki, please don't disturb me unless I call for you." She said as she became more serious .

" Uhuh, yeah Yuko-san, sorry about that, but have you forgotten… YOU CHAINED ME TO DOMEKI! AND I CAN'T FIND THE KEYS!" Watanuki said, breathing heavily. You see, he has been trying to ask Yuko-san to unchain them for quite a while now, but she was always too busy preparing for the moment Watanuki can be rid of seeing spirits. Little did he know, Yuko didn't plan this all herself.

_**AN: I mean, can you believe it? Yuko didn't actually plan chaining them together. It's only a matter of time before… oops, wait, sorry, almost slipped. Hehehehe.:-)**_

" I'm sorry Watanuki, Domeki, but I can't unchain you. Someone wished you be chained to Domeki for a fortnight. You can guess who that could be right?"

" Hello Yuko-san! Here's my payment! A locket from my birthday! I guess it was worth it though… getting them chained to reveal wha- WATANUKI! DOMEKI!" she ( yup, you can guess it now) said, frozen in the spot where she said 'what'. It was Himawari. Plain as day. Beautiful as ever, well to Watanuki.

"Hi-Hi-Himawari? You chained us?"

"Yup, not necessarily me but, yup it was me"

" How could you Himawari-chan … waaaaaaaaaaah!" ( need I say who said that?)

" Calm down Watanuki", Yuko said to "save the day", " I planned to do this with cute little Himawari-chan here. We only wanted to do some _experiments… _hehehehe. We'll see what would happen after .. uh… ah… 8 days more!" she said with a toothy grin.

Watanuki could only imagine how he would spend 8 more nights without the temptation to finally kiss Domeki.

* * *

A few hours later, they came out the grocery store with a handful of things. Considering what they looked like, it looks like they will have a few things to say to us.

_**Cookietastic101: You ready Watanuki?**_

_**Watanuki: Sure but, aren't you invading privacy?**_

_**Cookietastic101: Just shush Watanuki, the flashback of your side is about to start.**_

_**AN: ITALICS MEAN THINKING OR STORY TELLING**_

Watanuki's Side of the Story: ( woosh)

_I was walking to the beef department to get Yuko her premium cuts. Just before I could grab which piece I thought was best, Domeki grabbed another one, put it on the counter and paid. ( the counter for their grocery store has a specially made platform for express buying)_

" Domeki, what the hell are you doing?!"_ I said so that he would actually turn around and at least talk to me. Domeki simply replied _" I'm getting our dinner, you're cooking, right?". _I banged my head on the wall and said to myself 'Uhhhhhhh, what did I get myself into, stupid trickery of Yuko. Well, at least my spirit vision will be gone in 2 months' _

" Watanuki, you got any cash? We're short 150 yen" _he said casually, not minding me still banging my head on the wall. He gave me a stare for about a few seconds before he said, _" Do you mind not embarrassing me in front of these people?", _as I realized people were giving me stares too as they walked by. Then I thought to myself ' 2 months is a long way to go…' _

_We left the beef department with our ( including Yuko's) dinner. _

_We then moved to the next aisle where we had to buy a shower sheet to separate us while we were sleeping. If this was gonna last 8 days, we might as well just buy the damn shower sheet I was fussing about. Domeki was so irritated at me for being such a drama * ahem* queen. He said _" Why do you wanna waste money on a shower curtain if we already slept together before?".

_**AN: Sleep together as in, camping out, with an inflatable mattress for a few days. Got you guys didn't I ? Hehehehe!**_

_He just had to say it. At that last statement Domeki said, I began to remember horrible memories of camping out with Domeki, ' He bossed me around, made me make dishes that needed a HUGE pan.' I shuddered just thinking about it. We had a little argument, then left the store with the feeling of being stared at by the people inside. I was used to it already, but it still felt weird. _

_END OF FLASHBACK!_

* * *

_Sorry I couldn't continue with Domeki's side of the story, but I had to practice playing Scrabble for our Championship in school. Wish me luck! I might finish the next chapter in 1-2 days. PLEASE REVIEW! FIRST DECENT FANFIC I'VE WRITTEN! _

_~ Cookietastic101~_


	2. Chapter 2

It's Hitsuzen's Way Chapter 2

I don't own xxxHolic, so stop bugging me Ysabel!

* * *

_**Cookietastic101:Domeki dearest! Time for your side of the story! **_

_**Domeki: Do I really have to? You just woke me up from a nice, quiet dream. I dreamt I was sleeping.**_

_**Cookietastic101: Just shut up Domeki, you're starting to sound like Watanuki.**_

_**Watanuki: Did someone say my name? **_

_**Cookietastic101: Oh Watanuki, you're just in time to see Domeki's side of the story.**_

_**Watanuki: Oh goody!**_

_**AS I SAID BEFORE, ITALICS MEAN STORY TELLING OR THINKING!**_

_

* * *

_

Domeki's side of the Story: ( ooh la la!)

_There I was, standing in front of the beef department when Watanuki suddenly pulled me inside, looking at a premium cut. I quickly understood that was for Yuko's dinner, not ours. I went from confused to enraged. Watanuki obviously had no plans to make dinner for us both. He didn't care if I would make my own dinner or not. _

_I had to do something before he'll forget we will be eating, sleeping, waking up, and oh ( barf) going to the bathroom together. I was looking for a premium cut that would suit our dinner, as well as enrage Watanuki. _

_I quickly grabbed what looked like a cut for beef stew, then added a few more. Knowing what would be Watanuki's reaction, I put it on the counter, then asked the employee to weigh it so I could pay._

" Domeki, what the hell are you doing?!" _he said, obviously to make me pay attention. Even though I looked calm on the outside, I was panicking on the inside. _

_I didn't know what to say that didn't make Watanuki have funny ideas. Because I didn't have time to search my brain frantically, I simply told him I was getting our dinner, then I asked him if he was cooking. Of course when I asked him if he was cooking, since Watanuki is always a pushover, he'd say yes, as usual. _

_The thing he did that surprised me was his head banging. Not head banging as in listening to music, head banging as in literally banging his head on the wall. I rolled my eyes, sighed, then thought to myself,' Why did I fall for such an idiot?' , then I looked at the counter and noticed the impatient employee stretching his hand for quite a while now._

" Sir, would you please pay already? There are customers waiting in line!" _the employee grumbled. I looked at the line of people waiting for us to finish. There was one who was looking at her watch, one with headphones on, two staring into space, and three staring at Watanuki still banging his head on the wall. _

_To make him stop, I looked at the back wall of the beef department, then said, _" Watanuki, you got any cash? We're short 150 yen."

" _I looked him for a really long time, you might call it staring, or maybe even glaring. Since I knew I would embarrass my family name with my loony friend, I plainly said to him, _" Do you mind not embarrassing me in front of these people?"

_I knew he was finally paying attention because I saw him looking around him to see people whispering about him .Wait, not just whispering, staring too. We all know that staring is impolite, but we can't help it. We're talking about the public here. _

_He was thinking something when he suddenly dragged me to the next aisle. I was surprised by what I saw. Shower curtains. Loads of them. There was one with a picture of the 101 Dalmatians __tm__, another one with a 'hot mama!' picture, and loads more designs for weenies. Watanuki was so excited to buy a shower curtain to separate us. He was fussing so much, I couldn't help but tell him he's a drama queen already. I couldn't take it anymore, we only had 100 yen left, but the curtains he wanted were 150 yen. So I said, _"Why do you wanna waste money on a shower curtain if we already slept together before?".

_Then it hit me. I was getting looks of poison from others. Some were whispering. Some were so loud they could be heard in America. And, well, some were giving the impression, I was gay. Not only me, but Watanuki too. But Watanuki didn't seem to be troubled. No, wait, not troubled " about" being thought he was gay, but because of the horrible things I did to him while we were camping. Man those steaks were great! I made him cook a really big steak for two, using a really good Teflon pan, that was about the size of a family pizza at Shakey's ?…Pizza Hut's? Greenwich? Whatever, anyway, how, you ask? He brought a stack of encyclopedias to support the pan he was holding and staggered at the weight of all the seasonings I asked him to bring. Of course, Watanuki was complaining, but like Yuko said, _" He complains but works like a camper"_, get it? Camper? Anyway, we had an argument ( I don't wanna talk about it) then left the store getting more looks of poison. _

**OKAY…. NOW THAT WAS OVER, LET'S HEAD BACK TO THEIR 1****ST**** NIGHT OF THE 8 DAYS OF PURE TORTURE, TORMENTING, LOATHING, LOVING, CUDDLING, AND EATING. DON'T FORGET KISSING! AHAHAHAHAHA!**

5:30 PM Watanuki's Apartment

Watanuki and Domeki collapsed on the floor as they arrived with so many grocery bags. They looked at each other as they were thinking the same thing : " Why the heck did we even go here. The temple was closer." . Watanuki was panting and panting. Domeki was unconscious. Feeling dizzy, Watanuki got up, only to trip on Domeki. As he fell, Domeki slowly started to wake up. The first thing Domeki saw was Watanuki falling over him.

The entire building was flooded with screams as Domeki quickly rolled over to the side, leaving Watanuki to fall on the cold, hard floor. When Domeki rolled to the side, he hit a chair. When Watanuki fell, his hand landed on Domeki's chest. The second Domeki felt Watanuki's hand on his chest, he stood up and ran away faster than you can say "Cookietastic101". He screamed like there was no tomorrow.

He said " Are you some kind of pervert Watanuki? Do you put chemicals in your stew to make your guest feel that they love you? Aaaaaaaahhh!"

And that finished them being together by the chain.

Just Joking :D

* * *

_That was the farthest I could go before finishing my art project. This stinks. I was hoping to finish it until the much anticipated yaoi, but couldn't. __**"munch munch munch…"**__ Oh and because I'm hungry. Until next time, you adoring crowd of fanfic lovers. Don't forget to push that special green button at the bottom of this page! Toodles!_

~Cookietastic101~


	3. Chapter 3

Sumimasen! I am a probable merit card awardee so I am very busy making sure I get honors when I graduate. But, not to worry, in just 2-3 weeks, I will be able to start again! It's just that, I already finished a chapter for both my stories, but haven't had the time to edit it because, well, you know, my academic stuff. But please, be patient and wait for the things I've been squeezing in my schedule for the past 3 months.

~Cookietastic101~


End file.
